


Death by Rock and Roll

by benjaminrussell



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Maddie and Chimney do karaoke.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Death by Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/gifts).



> For the drabble prompt: "Song: Death by Rock and Roll by The Pretty Reckless, characters: Maddie/Chim"

Maddie and Chim came off stage and returned to the table, both grinning with the exhilaration of performing.

“I can’t think of anyone less rock and roll than you two.” Buck raised his eyebrow at their song choice but grinned back at them.

“We are _so_ rock and roll!” Chim protested as he squeezed into the booth across from Buck and Eddie. “I had literal metal through my skull!”

“Babe, I don’t think that counts.” Maddie laughed and sat next to him, leaning over to press a conciliatory kiss to his cheek. “I’m happy not being rock and roll honestly.”


End file.
